Taking it Too Far
by Roselina4389
Summary: When Snape discovers the kind of torture, Harry Potter has to go through, in detentions with Umbridge, he is shocked. How can he allow anything of the sort to happen to Lily's child? One-shot. Rated K .


One of Severus Snape's favorite things to do was to torment Harry Potter, son of James Potter. And if there was anyone he hated, it was James Potter. But while he was teaching one of his Potions class, he discovered something disturbing and had no idea what to do. It was a normal day. Snape was just preparing the classroom for the third-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

When Minerva McGonagall came into the class.

"Minerva," Severus said casually, in his way of greeting.

"We have a problem at hand, Severus," Minerva pursed her lips. "Harry Potter-"

"What has that boy done now?" Severus asked, with a hint of exasperation. "Any normal student would have been expelled by now."

"He has lashed out again, Severus. Has gotten himself into another week's worth of detentions with Umbridge!"

Severus looked mildly interested for a second. "Oh? Well, there is no possibility of these detentions curing his outbursts, but we shall have to hope all the same."

"This isn't right. I don't trust that woman. What does she _do_ in those detentions?"

"I've heard it's lines. Quite pointless if you ask me. It won't have any significant effect."

Minerva pursed her lips again. "We'll talk about that later. I was asking if you had any Rookwood Powder? Poppy needs some for her antidotes..."

::HP::

It was a few days later, when Severus was teaching his fifth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry Potter, among them, was sitting sulkily, rather far apart from his two friends.

"Take out your parchments." Severus ordered to the class, as he lazily flicked his wand. Writing appeared on the board. "Copy down the following. Nothing of the sort was written in your textbooks, and these theory points will help you in your O .W .L .s" He turned to examine Potter. "Potter, why is your parchment not out yet?"

Harry scowled and came back to the present. He had been thinking about something. He quickly shuffled about in his bag, and took out a parchment and a quill.

Severus noticed he looked rather bad-tempered and his stupid friends didn't seem to be interacting with him. Perhaps there had been a row.

_Why do I care? _Severus thought, dispelling these thoughts from his mind and checking if everyone was writing and taking points from talking Gryffindors.

He was just walking a little by Potter's table, when he noticed the boy seemed to have a painful difficulty in writing. His hand was twitching and his mouth was in a thin, tight line. Every letter seemed to be taking too much effort. Every word was agonizing. Every sentence was making him grit his teeth in irritation.

And then Severus noticed white scars on his hand.

Scars? They formed some words... _I will not tell lies._

Severus was taken aback for a moment. Why would Potter carve such a thing on his hand? He thought for a moment, and then two theories came together.

"_I don't trust that woman. What does she _do _in those detentions?"_

_"Writing lines... Quite pointless..."_

No.

He had no proof, yet. He couldn't be sure that Umbridge had done this to Potter. How would she anyway? Trying to concentrate on the lesson, Severus suddenly called out. "If you all are done, I want you to take out your textbooks and turn to page 41."

There were the usual sounds of taking out books and shuffling through bags, when Severus noticed Harry shudder when the back of his hand touched the book. Harry opened his book, rifling through the pages.

A good half of the lesson went on in the usual way. And no words were exchanged by the three. Weasley and Granger worked sideways, on another part of the table. Potter worked on the other, not giving them a moment's glance.

Getting bored, Severus went to inspect Harry's cauldron. As usual, it was not up to the standards.

"That's orange, Potter," Severus smirked, as Harry's head shot up as he spoke. "What color does this have to be, by now?"

"Erm..." Harry peered at the board.

"Well?"

"Violet, sir," Harry said in a low and resigned voice.

"And can you see the significant difference between this and your should-be result?" Severus said, maliciously.

"I-"

"Do you, Potter?"

"Yes, I do," Harry glared daggers at him.

"Another worthless solution," Severus pretended to sigh. And he took out his wand.

"Please, sir!" Harry said, hurriedly. "Let me try. I may be able to fix it." He knew only too well Severus wanted to _Evanesco _his potion. He wouldn't be humiliated again. He didn't want another zero, either. He'd fail his O.W.L. if things went on like this.

Severus raised his eye-brows, mockingly. "You can't do anything with this, Potter. But if you insist. We'll see by the end of class," He didn't know why he was being lenient. But the boy had this frustrated and pained look. And he was narrowing his green eyes, just like Lily used to.

Argh. He couldn't do it. Not with those eyes.

Severus walked away. Harry was slightly surprised.

By the end of the lesson, Harry walked up to Snape's desk, holding a vial of grayish blue fluid.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. Who was Potter kidding? The end result had to be a clear pale blue.

"You fixed it?" Severus sneered. "Potter, this is another zero. It seems your efforts were wasted."

The look on Harry's face was priceless. Shock and disappointment. "But sir-" Harry began.

"A zero," Severus said, softly. "Move. Along. Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth and stomped off. He was clenching both fists. But as soon as he did it, Severus noticed, he flinched slightly and desisted. His right hand must be hurting. Why didn't the boy go up to Poppy and cure them?

Rolling his eyes, he tried to forget about it.

::HP::

Severus was taking one of his night-time patrol strolls, trying to loosen his spirits, when he heard footsteps.

Aha! A wandering child.

When Snape approached the footsteps, he was slightly surprised to see Potter. Ah. Just like his father, he was. Wandering around at night.

"Potter!" He boomed.

Harry stood stock-still in shock. "Sir?"

"Wandering around again?" Snape sneered. "That'll be a detention and fifty p-"

"Wait, I wasn't wandering, Professor! I was just getting some Essence of..." He stopped.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Severus looked at Harry's right hand which was bleeding badly.

Harry hesitated.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Harry gulped. "I..."

Severus gave him a look.

"Erm...I was in detention with Professor Umbridge." Harry mumbled.

Severus's worst fears were confirmed.

"What did she do to you?" He demanded.

"She made me do lines. With some kind of quill."

Severus stopped short. Quill? Was it charmed in some way...?

"Go to your dormitory, Potter," Severus hissed. "I am being lenient with you this time. But if I see you up and wandering again, you'll wish you never stepped out of your common room. And just so you know," he inclined his head at the now visible vial of murtlap essence. "That won't work. It only gives temporary relief." he sighed irritably. "If you come to my office, I will give you something much more effective."

Harry was bewildered. What was going on? "Y-yes, sir," he said, hastily, wondering why Snape was helping him.

He followed the man to his office, and Severus gave him a vial of purplish solution. "Rest your injured hand in this Potter. Your scars will heal after a few hours."

"Thanks," Harry took it, gratefully. He gave the man a brief smile-like look.

"Go." Severus said, again resuming his familiar cold drawl. Harry left, thinking in bemusement about what had just happened.

But meanwhile, Severus had work to do.

_To be continued._


End file.
